Kitten I'm Still Waiting For Your Precious Kiss
by Ringo-Crimson-Apple
Summary: Pomes about Kisshu X Ichigo. PRAIS THE LORD I'VE FINALLY FINISHED! ..er...NO! BE SAD! HATE THE LORD I'VE FINALLY FINISHED! XD
1. Kitten I'm Still Waiting For Your Kiss

**Why can't you except, **

**The way my heart will always feel?**

**Even when I promised you,**

**My love for you will be forever real?**

**Why must you always,**

**Dismiss my feelings as a game?**

**Even though I said,**

**My feelings for you will remain the same?**

**Why must you must deny me,**

**My one most special wish?**

**'Cuz kitten I'm still waiting,**

**For your precious kiss.**

**Why won't you believe me,**

**When I say my love is true?**

**Why won't you believe me,**

**When I say the only one I love is you?**

**Though it hurts me so to wait,**

**Though when I think of you with him I cry,**

**It would probably hurt me more,**

**For me to say goodbye.**

**Even when I died for you,**

**I never got my special wish.**

**'Cuz kitten I'm still waiting,**

**For your precious kiss.**

**Even when I see you,**

**Clamped so tightly to his arm,**

**For the strangest reason,**

**I can't forget your cat-like charm.**

**Though I know it's best to forget you,**

**I want you to know this:**

**'Cuz kitten I'm still waiting,**

**For your precious kiss.**


	2. While I'm Waiting

While I'm Waiting For You To Love Me 

I See You Standing There With Him

While I'm Waiting For You To Kiss Me

In His Arms Is Where You'll Be

While I wait For You To Realize

That I Love You So Much More

You'll Be Standing There Quietly,

Waiting Outside For Him Outside His Door

While I'm Waiting For You,

Can You Tell Me This

Why Am I Still Waiting

For One Little Kiss?

Gomen! This one is kinda shortish! Heh. It's so much eiser to update Pomes that storeis! But I'll only update if I get 5 reviws or more. Ja!


	3. Why Do You Love Him

Why Do You Love Him, 

When I Love You More?

While I Fight Againts Him;

Try To Settle The Score.

How Can You Love Him,

While I'm Left To Cry?

Watching You Quietly

From My Place In The Sky.

Why Do You Love Him

When I Love You More?

As I Fight Againts Him;

Try To Settle The Score.

Why Can't You Understand

The Way I Feel?

Do You Know It Kills Me That

My One Dream Isn't Real?

Why Do You Love Him,

When I Love You More?

While I fight Againts Him;

Try To Settle The Score.

How Can You Leave Me

Here Like This?

And Why Much You Watch You

Give Him My Kiss?

Why Do You Love Him,

When I Love You More?

While I fight Againts Him;

Try To Settle The Score.

.THE END.


	4. I Can't Do THis Anymore END

-I can't do this anymore- 

If you can't truely except

how my heart was said to feel.

Then my love for you

can no longer be forever real.

If my feelings are really only a game

then i guess my feelings for you

can't remain the same.

If you can't believe me

when i said that

my love was really true.

Then i don't think i can say

that i'm still in love with you.

Even though it's hard

to not break down and cry.

I think that after all this time

i can finally say goodbye.

So now when i see you clamped

so tightly in his arm

i might just be able to get over

your kittycat-like charm.

And i can forget

because i can't stand to be like this.

So i'll no longer be waiting

for your precious kiss.

**I can't wait for you to love me.**

**When your still standing there with him.**

**I can't wait for you to kiss me.**

**When in his arms is where you'll be.**

**I can't wait for you to relize**

**that i loved you so much more.**

**When your standing,**

**egarly waiting,**

**for him outside his kitchen door.**

**I can't wait forever for you.**

**So now i'll say just this:**

**I'm no longer waiting**

**for one little kiss.**

_I can't ask you why you love him._

_Because you're the one i love no more._

_I can't ask you how you can love him._

_Because for you i no longer cry._

_And i'm no longer waiting_

_from my place in the sky._

_I can't ask you why_

_you still don't understand._

_Because there you are again,_

_still holding tightly to his hand._

_I can't keep on wishing._

_Because I no longer feel._

_So it no longer kills me_

_that my one dream isn't real._

_I can't ask you why you love him._

_Because you're the one i love no more._

_I can't fight againts him._

_And i can't try to settle the score._

_**I can't wait for you forever more.**_

_**I can't wait longingly outside your bedroom door.**_

_**I can't wait for you to finally get a clue.**_

_**I can't wait for you to relize, how much i was in love with you.**_

_**I can't wait while my heart is breaking.**_

_**If you still think that i was faking.**_

_**I can't wait for you for years.**_

_**I can't hide my broken tears.**_

_**Now i no longer wish to die.**_

_**Now i can finally tell you goodbye.**_

_**I'm sorry but i can't wait like this.**_

_**Sayonara kitten- and thanks for this kiss.**_

...If i can't do this anymore...

...then why am i finding...

...I'm still in love with you...?

THE END! WAA! Tat was fun. My poor lil KK...after all this time he still loves her...sniff REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU! D


End file.
